English Project
by Angel And Devil1
Summary: This is something that I wrote for my English class. I thought I would share it with yall and see what you think.


This was something that I wrote for a english project. I had to write a suspenceful story that had strong setting and irony and since I had watched Hannibal the day before it was assigned I just made this up... I made a 96 on it so i thought I'd share it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain was lightly coming down in Dublin as another day ended. Being surrounded by candlelight, Adrina, aware of her mother's watchful eyes, expertly played Bach's Aria Da Capo on her father's harpsichord. Though she had been playing ever since she could remember, she stumbles every so often but only the trained ear could catch the mistakes.  
  
Without moving her head or even opening her eyes she made the icebreaker. "We are moving again aren't we." It was more of a statement than a question; her mom only came in when she was practicing if she had something important to say.  
  
"You're just like your father," Clarice said smiling. "I can never sneak up on either of you and both of you can predict what I am going to say."  
  
Adrina turned around on the bench to face her mom, always keeping her perfect posture. "We moved here in 2006 and stayed here for about 2 years so I figured that we would be leaving soon." At that Adrina stood and put on her coat. Walking by Clarice she finally exclaimed, "Besides, I could smell you standing there when I began Aria Da Capo."   
  
Clarice turned to look at her daughter as she put on her running shoes and headed towards the door. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"What's there to talk about? It's not like this is our first time to move." Adrina slammed the door as she took off running in the now pouring rain. She had left her jacket at home not clearly thinking about the weather but just wanting to get out of her soon to be former house.   
  
"She took off again didn't she?" Hannibal had been hiding in the shadows since he saw Clarice standing in the doorway to the study. "She takes after you. Adrina may only be 16 but she is already trying to keep things to herself. To me though, she is as easy to read as a book."   
  
Clarice sat on the bench and put her hands on her head. "I wish you could tell me how you can do that. Maybe then I could be able to get through to her." She looked up at Hannibal, "Go talk to her. She always listens to you and looks up to you."   
  
Hannibal nodded and picked up his keys from the counter and went to his supercharged black Jaguar, in hopes that he would catch up to Adrina before she got herself sick.  
  
At that time Adrina had been jogging over a bridge that went over the River Liffey in the middle of Dublin. She never really knew why she ran when she was mad, normal people her age would hit a pillow, throw a fit, or slam the door to their room, but she ran, worked out, or did anything physically to tire herself out. After she would either call her new friend Sara to talk to her about things or talk to her father. Adrina and Hannibal had a close relationship but when it came to her mother they only talked when something bad was going to happen, like moving, or when they were working out together.  
  
Adrina had just gotten over the bridge when she heard the familiar engine of her father's Jaguar, and heard his voice calling out to her. Shouting the name he always called her, Leola. Though it was her middle name, he loved calling her that as if it was her given name.  
  
The car came slowly next to her as the raindrops stained the recently washed body of the car. She walked up to the window as it slowly went down. "You wouldn't happen to be mad at us would you?" Came his metallic like voice that would scare anyone else that hadn't known him.  
  
"No, I just decided to take a run in the middle of the winter when it was raining." Adrina would normally roll her eyes at her mother but since she was talking to Hannibal she had spoke looking directly into his eyes.   
  
"Leola," Hannibal said taking in a deep breath then letting it out slowly as he motioned for her to get in the car. "Lets take a drive, I think it is time that I told you why we move from place to place and why your mother and I always change our names." When she had gotten into the car and he had rolled up the window Hannibal once again took a deep breath as he looked for the words to tell her the truth. "I am not a bad man."  
  
Before he could finish his thought Adrina had cut in, "I know that, you don't have to tell me." Hannibal's hand cut her off like she had.  
  
"Let me finish." He paused, "I am not a bad man, but according to the FBI I have done some appalling things." There was another silence before he started back up again. "You know my real name and your mothers maiden name but you do not know why we change it."  
  
Hannibal alternated his focus from the road to his daughter keeping an eye out for unsafe drivers. "I am wanted in the USA for murder, they call me Hannibal "the Cannibal" Lecter." He paused, "I will let your imagination can figure out why. Clarice, your mother, was a special agent for the FBI who, ironically enough, was sent to capture me. She almost did too, but we got away and here we are now."  
  
Adrina was staring out the window and soaking up all the new information. "So basically," she said picking her words carefully. "We move around so they don't capture both of you. Why didn't you just put me up for adoption or anything like that?"  
  
He could since her confusion and decided it would be best if he told her the truth. "Because both of our parents died when we were young and we knew what it was like to grow up with out them. Before you were born we agreed that we would never let you feel the same pain and confusion that we did."  
  
There was another silence when he finally spoke up again. "Do you have any questions?"  
  
"No, not really. But if I think of some I will ask you." Adrina was one to figure out things herself. She hated when she would have to ask for help from anyone.   
  
When she was 5 she decided to start playing the same music that her father played on his harpsichord, but didn't want any help from her father to help her find the right keys by reading the sheet music. By the age of 6 she could play Bach's Minuet and 2 years later was able to play Beethoven's Fur Elise without a flaw. Though sometimes her mother would force herself to help Adrina with something and Adrina resented that. She thought it was an insult to her intelligence.  
  
Ten minutes went by without a word passed between them, but it was soon broken when a car sped out from a grocery store and in front of Hannibal. "HEY WATCH IT!" Adrina's voice was filled with despise. "Sorry about that Dad, but I really abhor rude people! I wish that they would just vanish from the earth."   
  
A sly grin appeared on the doctor's face as he thought to himself "Yet another thing we have in common."   
  
On the way back to the house Hannibal agreed that Adrina could keep in touch with Sara through email only. It would be hard not to call her best friend when something big happened but Adrina knew to pick her battles with her father because some way or another he would take away more of her privileges if she wanted something else.   
  
When they finally arrived back into the house the family all started packing up their belongings getting ready for a new place to call their home. Hannibal told Clarice everything that Adrina and he talked about in the car seeing how they had no secretes from each other, while Adrina told Sara that she would be moving again but that she would keep in contact through email.  
  
The next month they were already in Soldeu, Andorra, which was in between France and Spain. Adrina of course was down that she had to leave Ireland without saying goodbye to Sara. Of course she understood why, but she still felt bad to sneak away from everyone.   
  
Their home for now was located on the Riu Valira d'Orient, which went though the center of the city. When searching for a home, Hannibal made sure that it was near some water since Adrina and Clarice both loved to run along it.   
  
It took Adrina a few weeks to get settled in and her room set up the way she wanted it. Because it was bigger than her old room, she had to move her things around to make it feel right to her. "I am betting we stay here for a year maybe even a year and a half." She said as she flopped down onto her bed after moving it from one side to another. Exhaustion soon took over and she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
At 8 o'clock sharp there was a knock at her door. Hannibal had figured either she would be asleep or reading from the lack of noise that came from her room. After being awakened from a blissful sleep, Adrina sat up and muttered for him to come in.  
  
Hannibal looked around her room and noticed that it was the same way all of her rooms have been since she had gained the strength to move the furniture. The bed was perpendicular to the door and the windows, her dresser was directly across from it with her desk taking the place in front of the windows to where she could look out and see the river. Right now her laptop was open and taking up only a small portion of the large desk. "Dinner is ready if you are hungry."  
  
Adrina nodded and stretched before she got up and turned on the laptop. "I think I will send Sara a email after I eat." After logging in her computer password she headed down stairs to the kitchen.   
  
Dinner was quiet that night, no one muttered a sound. Adrina excused herself and went up to her laptop to send her best friend an email.   
  
Without thinking though she had told her that she was now in a nowhere place called Soldeu, and her real last name was Lecter, but because the name they had to constantly move around. When Sara got the email she was confused at first. Not knowing if what Adrina had said was a joke or if she was indeed telling the truth.   
  
She double clicked on Internet Explorer and made her way to MSN's search engine. In the blank where the curser blinked slowly she typed in 'Lecter'. In habit as the results showed up she clicked on the very first link not noticing that it led her to the FBI's Top 10 Most Wanted sight. There it held a picture with her fathers face. She clicked on the name trying to find out as much information as she could.  
  
Name: Hannibal "The Cannibal" Lecter  
  
Wanted for: Murder  
  
Reward: $1,000,000  
  
Though Hannibal had been a gentleman to her, Sara's mouth formed a smile as she read the number to call the FBI with any information. Soon she would be rich and soon another murderer would be behind bars. To her now, Hannibal was no longer her best friends Dad, but her payday. Her hand reached over and dialed the number.  
  
Months went by without a word from Sara and Adrina was getting worried. She sent her e-mail's everyday asking her where she was and if she was ok. A few days after Adrina's 17th birthday a letter was received in the mail addressed to her from Sara. One word was written on it 'Sorry'. Adrina stood at the door confused, as Hannibal had been walking by. "What's wrong Leola?"   
  
"I just got this letter from Sara saying sorry but I don't know what for, I didn't even give her our address."   
  
Hannibal's eyes got big only for a second before he calmly spoke, "Pack as much as you can. We leave tonight." With that he took off running to Clarice to inform her of the unwanted visitors they were about to receive.  
  
By 10 they were all packed up with their necessities, mainly anything they felt they really needed and could fit into a beat up old Chevy.   
  
For a year revenge, was on Adrina's mind, wanting to get back at Sara and all of her lies. She hated rude people, yes, and her opinions were voiced whenever someone would cut in front of her, but she loathed liars and backstabbers even more.   
  
Adrina had found a way to sneak back into Dublin; she acted like a tourist and stayed away from the places and the people that she knew. Being Sara's best friend played a key role in getting her where no one would see her.   
  
Late one night when clouds covered the stars and the new moon was upon them, Adrina snuck into Sara's house. Slowly and cautiously she crept her way into Sara's bedroom, using a handkerchief to open doors and move things around so she didn't leave any fingerprints at all.   
  
As she passed by one of the counters her eyes were caught by a flashing light on Sara's answering machine. Without making an abundance of noise Adrina pressed the eject button and put the tape into her pocket.   
  
With a little more speed Adrina walked to the door that led to Sara's room, taking bigger steps since she knew which floorboards made a noise and which kept silent, happy to find that it had been left partially open.   
  
The door gave a low moan as it opened the rest of the way. She pulled out another handkerchief and an eyedropper bottle that actually held chloroform in it. With ease Adrina managed to open the bottle and spray it on the handkerchief and unhurriedly crept to the side of Sara's bed where she placed the handkerchief over her mouth and nose.   
  
Sara put up little struggle since she was already asleep. Once Adrina was sure that she had been knocked out she leaned down and picked up Sara, placing her in a chair and securing her there with duct tape.   
  
When Adrina looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary she found Sara's laptop and signed it on. It wasn't hard to crack Sara's passwords because they were all the same. The emails that had been sent out had all been saved on the email account. Obviously she never contemplated that this could happen. In every email she opened it was addressed to one person, Dave, telling him all about Adrina and Hannibal "The Cannibal" Lecter and that she was soon going to be rich… or so she thought she was.   
  
"Well," Adrina said aloud to herself. "I guess I will have to deal with Dave too." Getting up and shutting off the computer, Adrina made her way to the bathroom to retrieve the ammonia that she would use to wake up her close friend from her blissful slumber.   
  
After opening the bottle and waving it back and forth directly under Sara's nose she jolted out of her sleep. "Rise and shine." Adrina said calmly as if she was reading it off a paper in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Sara said as she strained against the confinement of the duct tape.  
  
A smile appeared on Adrina's face as she looked up as if she was in thought. Quickly she snapped her fingers and grabbed the roll of tape yet again. "I knew I forgot something." She pulled out more tape, cut it with the harpy that her father had given her, and then placed it over Sara's mouth to silence her. "Now, this is a simple game. Blink twice for yes and once for no."  
  
Sara's heart was pounding in her chest so hard that she was sure that Adrina could hear it. On the other hand, if Adrina were attached to a heart monitor it would show that there was hardly a change at all for her.  
  
"Did you plan to ruin my family by calling the cops to take my father away from me?"  
  
Sara tried looking away but Adrina fixed her eyes on hers. Finally she managed to blink twice.  
  
"Did you tell anyone about us on the streets?"  
  
A single blink.  
  
"Did you tell…David?" Adrina stretched out his name like her father used to do back in the prison cell.  
  
Quickly there were several blinks.  
  
"Oh, you're confused. Don't try to lie I already know." Adrina's face and eyes were as cold as stone. Sara never noticed it until now but Adrina's eyes were not brown, blue or green…they were maroon, the same color eyes as her father.   
  
"Now, you can understand why I have to do what I am about to do." Adrina said since she was in fact the judge, jury and executioner. "I have a great family, and you wanted to ruin that. I trusted you as if you were my own sister and you stab me in the back because of money and fame." There was a pause as Adrina was in thought, quickly she looked up and said the last words Sara would ever hear. The words that she hadn't gotten to say before she left to Andorra, "Good-bye."  
  
In a matter of minutes Adrina was in her car with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She reached over for a paper bag that held some newspapers in her backseat, dumped it on the floorboard then threw-up in the sack.   
  
She was now scared for the first time in her life. Not because of the fear of her getting caught and put in prison, but the fact that she enjoyed it. It was exciting to her. "Another thing we have in common Dad." Adrina smiled as if he could hear her. She started up the car then headed down the road, taking the twists and turns to get to Dave's house.  
  
"Where'd you go off to?" Clarice said as she saw the back of Adrina shutting the door quietly. They were now in Utena, Lithuania, where Hannibal had been born, but they still had their belongings in boxes.  
  
"I think Dad has to hear this too." Adrina's voice was calm like it had been many times before, but Clarice knew something big had happened. Something that would change the family forever.   
  
Hannibal and Clarice were seated on a couch in the library, whose shelves were empty. Adrina took a chair and placed it in front of both of them and sat down without a sound. After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence, Adrina finally spoke up.  
  
"I went back to Dublin to see Sara." Hannibal knew where this was going but acted as if he didn't understand. "When I found out that she was planning to ruin us I went there to confront her. Anger took over and I ended up, well, getting rid of a rude person. As a precaution I took her answering machine tape and her laptop." Adrina made a hand gesture to the bag that she had been caring when she came in. "I found out that she had told Dave all about us and I had to get rid of him too."  
  
The color in Clarice's face was wan; she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Hannibal, on the other hand, had a smile on his face. "That's my girl." He then got up and started moving the boxes back into the truck.  
  
By the next week there were two new graves in the graveyard, and two more murder cases open for the police to solve or, try and solve. At the same time Sara and Dave's parents were in mourning, Hannibal, Clarice and Adrina were on the move yet again with a bond so strong that money, weapons, or even the threat of death wouldn't even break. 


End file.
